Taking a chance
by Jemzygirl650
Summary: AU-AH: Klaus is a handsome stranger. Caroline is dating a cheating Damon. They meet at a club, the rest is steamy. Three shot smut. Please let me know if I should bother continuing.


**AN: Hi guys. This is my first threeshot. Please excuse the OOC-ness of the characters. Klaus is loosely based off of Dean Winchester, and Caroline is somewhat like our dear season 1 Caroline, a little bit. She is also dating Damon in this fic. Please tell me if its worth continuing.**

Caroline's week had been awful. Her boyfriend, Damon, hadn't even spoken to her, hadn't been home, and she knew he was cheating on her. After getting home from school she showered and slid on a black dress and red shoes before blow drying her hair straight and putting on some makeup and perfume. She needed to go out, only Bonnie and Elena weren't answering so she just decided to go out by herself.

She was only in the club ten minutes before she spilled her drink on someone she bumped into. "Aw shoot!" She said, letting out a sigh. She looked up at the man briefly before shaking her head, "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head as she placed the empty glass, which previously contained a jack and coke, on the bar ledge before grabbing some napkins and wiping off some of the residue of the man's shirt. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes, "I should've watched where I was going... I'm such an idiot," she said with a shake of her head.

Klaus was off duty, his brother Kol was, well he wasn't sure, ever since Kol came back from hell he wasn't the same, there was something wrong with him, he knew it, but what? He didn't know. After a few hours, he hadn't heard anything from Kol, it made him annoyed. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his cellphone, wallet and keys. He needed a drink, hell he needed a whole bottle these days. After checking his phone once more, only to find nothing Klaus left his motel room and went to his car. Getting in and began to drive looking for a bar, or something that would help him calm down.

He parked his car right outside a bar and made his way in, he didn't even know where the hell he was, it seemed he was close to DC, but he didn't know, he didn't care either. Klaus stepped out of his car and walked in, to his surprise it was more of a club than an bar,but that fact didn't bother him, maybe he would find distraction that night, and of course for Klaus, distraction was in the form of women and alcohol. After he ordered a scotch,he downed it quickly, only to have a woman run into him. When he felt the woman's hands drying his shirt Klaus just chuckled and looked at her, "Don't worry about it love, what's your name?" He asked raising his eyebrow and ordering two more drinks.

Caroline began wiping off the drink, a little more than frustrated when the stain wouldn't come out. "Fucking stain.." she murmured softly only to hear the man's voice when he grabbed her wrist and told her not to worry about it. She stopped and looked at him, "I'm really sorry. Let me pay for dry cleaning or something," she mumbled before looking down at her purse which also fell. She bent to pick it up, only to have all the contents spill out on the floor. She groaned, "Nothing can go right," she said angrily. She quickly shoved everything into her purse before standing upright again and looking towards the man. "Caroline," she breathed.

Klaus kept looking at her, he smirked and looked at her, it was really important really, this shirt was not as expensive as it looked. "Is really not that big of a deal" Klaus told her as she now dropped her purse, was he making her nervous? Probably he had that effect on people specially women, he smirked as she bent down, he looked at her, his eyes traveled over her body as she stood up.

She straightened out her dress before pulling up the top of it as it slid down. She soon ordered jack and coke before paying for it. She sighed and chewed her lower lip as she noticed the stain had only spread, "I'm really sorry about that.. I should've watched where I was going.." She said, trailing off as she waited for the man to tell her his name.

Stopping on her cleavage as she fixed her dress, her smirked as his eyes now shifted from her cleavage to her eyes. "Klaus," He said as he grabbed his drink and took a sip, he looked at her, maybe looking for a tall boyfriend, to come and rescue her, but none came. He looked at her hand, she wasn't married, Klaus raised his eyebrow for a second, "So why are you here all by yourself, sweetheart?" He asked, as his eyes traveled over her body one more time, she was hot, it was hard not to stare at her.

As she noticed his eyes wander down her body she smirked, "Take a picture. It lasts longer," she mumbled before downing the drink she just paid for. She then nodded when he mentioned his name and smirked, "You look like a Klaus," she mentioned before smiling to herself. She then moved to sit on a stool when one opened up, "My boyfriend is...out," she said quickly, "so I decided I should be able to go out too," she shrugged. She then scoffed a little when the man continued to stare at her, "You know... It's rude to stare," she said with a smirk plastered on her face. "My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it either."

Giving a small look of annoyance when she blatantly called him out on checking her out he clenched his jaw and now looked out at the crowd, part of him trying to find someone who would help him forget and a part of him he expected to find Kol, after all Klaus told her where he was going. At her comment, he turned to look at her again. "You watch to many T.V shows," Klaus told. He then rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not interested in trying anymore," he said, which wasn't even remotely true.

When he suddenly became a little more rude she looked down at her drink. She was used to guys losing interest in her, "Im used to it," she said with a small nod, "My boyfriend does all the time, I talk too much," she said with a shrug. She then ordered a few tequila shots, knocking three back before sliding one over to the man who refused to look at her.

As she spoke Klaus sighted and look at her, "Fuck me," He thought to himself, "Look, you are a beautiful woman, but if your boyfriend loses interest in you, you should just end it with him. Although maybe you shouldn't talk as much," He said jokingly as he looked at the drink in front of him, he rolled his eyes and took it, he gulped the shot and slammed the shot glass down against the counter. "Now if you are here, I'm sure it's not to mope around, you are here because you want to feel wanted, because you want a man show you what it's like to have fun and not worry about things so much. Am I wrong?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow his eyes on hers.

Cocking an eyebrow she gave him a small look, "Yeah.. The reason is because I open my mouth," she said amused, yet bitterly as she referenced what he said earlier, "Except when I give him head, then he doesn't mind my mouth open.." she mumbled before covering her mouth, "I cant believe I just said that," she mumbled. As soon as he slammed the glass down she jumped and felt her eyes widen. She then smirked and shook her head, "Maybe I am at the club because I'm waiting for friends.." she said before glancing at him.

"Well, congratulations…on that," Klaus gave her a fake smile, as he looked at another woman in front of him , she was dancing an a very inviting way, Klaus would be an idiot if he ignored her, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the blonde that was next to him. When she spoke, Klaus got out of the trance he was in.

"I was thinking you'd be lucky enough to receive it," she said with a shrug before standing up. "Oh well. Guess not since you lost interest in me." she said simply before grabbing her purse and downing her last shot. "Enjoy the club," she muttered before moving through the crowd of dancing people. Once she found a suitable place she began dancing herself, grinding her body against a guy who had come up behind her before she moved onto the next. As the alcohol began to move through her system she smiled to herself as the bad thoughts about Damon quickly went out the window.

As soon as Caroline spoke, Klaus' ears perked up and his attention was on hers again. But maybe she was just teasing him, he didn't say anything though. He looked at her as she walked away, he got another drink and down it quickly as he followed her gaze, she was dirty dancing with a guy who wouldn't be able to handle her, but he was, Klaus walked to the blonde his eyes had laid on before he offered her head, he pulled her to him as she slowly started to move around him, Klaus knew exactly what he was doing, he was showing Caroline what she was missing. Klaus' hands roamed over the blondes body, his hands stopping right under her breast going down her body again, soon enough Klaus was closer to Caroline, he quickly switch partners, he was behind her now, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed his groin against her ass, he leaned in as he smiled. "What was that about giving me head?" Klaus asked her as he whispered in her ear.

Caroline laughed a little when Klaus made his way over to her. While she was teasing him she knew she wanted to have fun with him while she did it. As soon as his body pressed against her ass she began grinding into him, one of her hands moving to the back of his neck, while the other hung by her side. She dipped her ass into his as her body moved to the beat of the music. As soon as he whispered in her ear she smirked and turned around so she was facing him she leaned in and brushed her ear against his ear before whispering, "Maybe I no longer am interested in showing you what I have to offer. And just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

When she turned around, he looked at her face then at her breast, whoever her boyfriend was he was an idiot. Klaus chuckled and looked at her, his arms tightened around her tiny waist pulling her closer. "Oh, you are. Because if you did ,you wouldn't even dance with me," He whispered back at her, his face buried in the croak of her neck, pressing his lips softly on her soft skin, he then lean back and look at her. "I don't need to seduce you love, if you want me just say it." He said as his eyes where on hers, his licked his lips waiting for her answer.

Caroline smirked a little, especially when he pulled her closer. She leaned back a little and chewed her lower lip before laughing, "Maybe I just want to dance? Don't care who it's with.." she stated with a shrug. As soon as his lips pressed against her neck she groaned softly and her hands moved up to his shoulders before shaking her head and pushing him away. She frowned a little, "I-I can't. I want to... But I can't do that to Damon." she swallowed hard and pulled away from him, pushing a few wisps of her hair out of her face.

Klaus just looked at her, he knew he was making her nervous. The way she reacted to the kiss on her neck proved it. He now looked at her as he pushed her away, she was exactly the way he wanted, he planted the seed in her head, she wanted this as much as he did, but he wouldn't force himself into her or anything like that. Klaus pulled her to him once again as he smirked. "Like I said, is up to you, sweetheart," He said as he pressed his lips on the corner of her lips and let her go, he now walked away from her grabbing the other woman he saw before, he walked to a both and sat there, as the woman spoke his eyes flickered between the her and Caroline.

Caroline watched as he pulled her in closer, especially his eyes. She was thinking about sleeping with him, and he knew it too. As soon as his lips moved to the side of her own she clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. She couldn't betray Damon the way he betrayed her. But she couldn't help but ignore the ache between her legs for Klaus. She always swore if she were to cheat on Damon it would be with someone who would take care of her after, not some guy who she randomly met at a club. She gently placed her fingers over the spot he kissed and looked over at him before feeling herself begin hyperventilating. She pretty much ran out of the club and into the alleyway next to the club. She felt the cold air calm her down a little but it was pretty much still all on her mind.

Klaus watched as Caroline left, and after a few minutes she didn't come back in. Klaus pushed the girl away from him, he walked outside and looked for her but saw nothing, he then walked a little bit further he found her leaning against the wall in a alley. "You okay there, love?" He asked as he walked towards her, "Take a chance on me, Caroline", He said as he stood before her, he leaned in testing the waters, if she leaned in as well. He wouldn't stop. His lips brushed against hers.

Caroline almost couldn't breathe, she felt as if she was having a panic attack. She wasn't sure what was coming over her. As soon as Klaus found her she stiffened and backed up a little, "I'm not going to give in," she said as she shoved him away. "For starters I'm taken. And another thing, even if I wasn't, I wouldn't sleep with, or give a guy head, within the first night. I have self-respect." She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the man. She then took a deep breath and walked past him.

Klaus looked at her and chuckle, he was making her nervous. "I know you are taken, but I'm sure with the way your feathers are all ruffled, I also make your legs shake," He said she he shrugged his shoulders, he now looked at her as she walked passed by him, he smirked and turned around to walk towards his car completely ignoring her. The woman from before, Henley, or something, had followed him, so taking her into the car he drove past Caroline.

Caroline laughed a little before nodding and sliding her tongue over her top lip, "You do... But, I'm very happy with my legs the way they are right now." As soon as she saw him in the car with the other girl she smirked and shook her head before getting in her own car and driving home. As soon as she got home, however, she couldn't get her mind off of Klaus. The way he would feel if he was inside of her. Since Damon wasn't home she quickly got in the shower and let that night's events roll off her body.

Taking the brunette home wasn't a good idea, granted she had a hot body and she wanted to have her, his mind was set on Caroline. Maybe because of the fact she was taken that made him want her more. He wasn't sure, as soon as soon as the brunette got out of his car, Klaus called the club he asked if Caroline was still there, they said no. So pretending he had her phone because she left it, he got her address and thanked the bar tender. Klaus then walked into the shower and smirked as he thought about her, he needed to have her. After a few minutes he stepped out and dry himself, he got his boxers on, jeans and a flannel shirt, he got in his car and drove towards her house, he turned the car off and stepped out, but he stopped his tracks as he saw her naked, in the sofa, he smiled just looking at her, was she about to touch herself? He wasn't sure but he was sure he would enjoy the show.

Once Caroline had gotten out of the shower she brushed her hair and put on her nightgown before walking downstairs. She was going to give Damon a surprise when he came home. A naked surprise, mostly because she was really in the mood, thanks to Klaus. As she looked at the clock she frowned a little bit and switched her positions before just taking off the robe and waiting. The anticipation was killing her and her need to be touched only began to rise a little. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. One of her hands slowly slid down her body to her pussy where she began to play with her clit while the other moved to one of her breasts. She quickly shut her eyes as soon as the familiar warmth of pleasure filled between her thighs as she began to rub the nub just above her, now wet, opening.

When Klaus saw what he was doing, he licked his lips. His need to touch her was increasing by the second. Klaus walked toward the door, it was open. Awesome, he walked toward where she was sitting he leaned agains the wall looking at her, she was so hot. "Keep going, don't stop," He murmured as his where poured on her perfect breast and now to her pussy. He could feel himself getting hard, but he wanted to watch her.

Caroline carefully slid her middle finger inside of her pussy, then another as she began to move them in and out, gasps of pleasure escaping her lips. She applied a little pleasure to her spot, causing her back to arch off the couch. Suddenly she imagined it was Klaus touching her, not herself. She swallowed hard and moaned out his name, only to hear his voice. Her eyes shot open and she covered her body with whatever she could find, the pillow. She cleared her throat, "W-What are you doing here?!" she demanded as she moved to stand up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her body so he couldn't see anything. "You need to leave!" she flush blonde demanded before taking a step forward.

Hearing her moan made him smile, but as he watched her, he just wanted to pull her to him, and made her scream in pleasure. Soon enough his name escaped her lips, which made his smile widened even more, so she was touching herself, thinking of him, he needed to have this woman, no matter what he had to do he had too. The way she reacted made him smirk, she was doing so good, why she had to stopped. "I came to see you. Surprise," he said ironically as he raised his eyebrow. At her next comment he just chuckled. "Leave? I don't think you want me too, after all you where moaning my name and all," Klaus told her as he looked at her, he then walked towards her, but he didn't touch her. "I'll make you a deal, you let me eat you out, and if you are not pleased then I'll leave, but if I please you, and you want more, then you know what happens," Klaus told her as his eyes where poured on hers. "We don't have to do it here, we could drive somewhere if you don't want your boyfriend coming and finding us, what do you say?" He asked waiting for an answer he still didn't touch her though.

"Breaking and entering?" she asked a little angrily, mostly because he interrupted her as she only got closer. She clenched her jaw when he mentioned her moaning his name, "Did I?" she asked, knowing she did, but refusing to admit it. She cleared her throat as she tightened the blanket around her body. When she heard his deal she couldn't help but feel the familiar ache form between her legs as well as her cheeks turning a bright red. She didn't know whether or not she could trust this. God. She wanted him so badly, but she was terrified if Damon ever found out. She cleared her throat, and stared directly into his eyes, "How could I trust you'd leave?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Love, there's things about me you don't know, and I want to keep them that way," He told her, his life was none of his business it's not like they were going romantically involved. "Yes, you did and it sounded so perfect from your lips," Klaus said as he smirked and looked at her, he was dying to touch her, he was dying to fill her up with his cock an make her moan his name out even louder. At her question Klaus raised his eyebrow and licked his lips, because the question leaded to a positive answer. "A deal is a deal love, if you are not pleased by the way I kiss you down there, I'll leave you alone," He told her as he smirked. If he didn't fuck her he would have to jack off and he didn't want to, he wanted he needed his cock inside her.

Caroline clenched her jaw as she weighed her options, she knew one way or another she'd regret her decision. She would regret letting him get away without feeling his cock buried inside of her, or she would regret feeling that way. Either way she was fucked, so why not have it be the good way? She kept her exterior solid, "So what if I did?" she asked, letting the blanket loosen a little, but not enough so he'd see too much. She could feel her breathing speed up as soon as he licked his lips, almost imagining the way it would feel against her skin, which then gave her goosebumps. She quickly moved past him and upstairs, throwing on a tank top, and shorts along with a pair of flip flops and a zip up hoodie. She then walked downstairs, "I'm only doing this so you'll leave me alone," she said with a playful smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"It turns me on, and makes me want you even more," he said as he looked at her, it was a simple answer for a simple question, once she walked up the stairs she wasn't sure if she wanted him to follow her or not, he decided to wait a few minutes to see if she came back, he leaned against the counter and grabbed a few m&ms from the bowl that was placed there, soon enough she was back. "Let's see who leaves alone who, after," He said to her as he walked towards the door, "After you." He said as he let her walked passed by him, he wouldn't take her to a motel though, even though that's where pretty much where he lived, but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression. He opened the door of his car for her and then walked towards the driver side, he thought where to take her, and he knew exactly the spot. He drove in silent looking at her every now then with the corner of his eye.

Caroline laughed a little, "Something that small turns you on, Klaus?" she asked, almost whispering his name. As soon as she was upstairs she splashed her face. Caroline wasn't one of those girls who would wear makeup or perfume, she liked being all natural, well, besides the fact that she was completely hairless from the waist down. She then laughed a little and cocked an eyebrow, "Says the guy who somehow found my address," she shook her head and walked out the door with him, locking it. As soon as they got in the car, Caroline looked out the window. She didn't know where they were going but she saw a motel a few exits up, but when they passed it her eyebrows furrowed.

As they arrived to the meadow he smiled, there was no one here tonight. Perfect. Klaus stopped the car and stepped out of it, he walked towards her side and opened the door for her. "Ready?" He asked her.

It was when he pulled into a meadow that she looked over at him, confused. Just as she was about to ask what the hell was going on he got out she crossed her arms and when he opened the door she got out, "Here? On the grass?" she asked, not so sure.

Klaus looked at her as he smirked at her question. "Yes here, and no in the back seat," he told her as he looked at her. He was actually very excited about it, he had been wanting to taste here ever since he saw at the club earlier. Klaus took his jacket off and dropped it on the front seat. He then held her hand and positioned her on the back seat, leaning back as he looked at her, his hands moved to her hoodie and unzipped it slowly removing her off her, tossing it somewhere on the car floor, he licked his lips as his hands traveled over her toned legs, removing her shorts. The next part made him smile, she wasn't wearing underwear, Klaus opened her legs, before he leaned his face between her legs, his tongue slowly moved around her folds, flickering his tongue over clit.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow, noticing how..happy he looked. She reluctantly climbed into the car with him and moved to take off her shorts, only to have him take off her jacket. She clenched her jaw tightly and as his hand moved down her body it brushed against her breasts and her nipples instantly hardened. She gripped the seat of the car before shrugging off the jacket. As he moved the shorts down her body she raised her hips up off of the car seat and he seemed to start quickly. As his tongue moved over her clit she swallowed hard, stifling a gasp before feeling her body and legs go a little limp.

No words were said, instead, he just leaned forward and with two fingers, parted her labia and took a long lick, from her bottom, all the way to the top. Once he tasted her clit, his lips latched onto it and began to stroke it, sucking slowly as his hands parted her legs further apart, making room for his big frame. He sucked and licked, moaning, elated he was able to taste her. Her smell was driving him crazy, making a bulge in between his legs. But he'd wait, he'd make her cum first with his mouth and then he'd sate her again with his thrusting. He sucked on her clit as he closed his eyes engulfing her taste, she tasted delicious. One of his hand slid under her tank top, up to her breast to stroke it as he kept giving her pleasure with his tongue. Then with his free hand he slipped a finger on her as his tongue flickered over her folds, alternating the sucking with the licking.

"O-Oh God," were the only words Caroline could get out before a moan finally erupted from her mouth. The few seconds Klaus spent between her legs was so much better than her fingers, so much better than she imagined as well. Her fingers moved up, through his hair before gripping it rightly as his moans sent a series of vibrations up her body. She began to smell like sex as beads of sweat formed along her legs, arms and face. "Klaus," she gasped before moving one of her hands from his hair to the back rest of the driver's seat. "Yes! Klaus!" she whimpered, "That's it.. Right there!" she began moving her hips up to meet his face, shaking more and more as his hands moved to her breast, "I'm so close baby... S-So fucking close.."

His tongue ran along her slit several times, teasing, enjoying one of his favorite part of her body. His hands massaged her thighs and squeezed them, aiming to intensify the pleasure he knew he was giving her. His lips locked around her nub and began to suck, moving back and forth, stroking her. He moaned softly; feeling her finally inside his mouth felt good. And it showed on his body; he began to sweat and his erection throbbing against his jeans. He moved a bit faster, still massaging her thighs. His finger went back inside her, he used two thrusting harder and faster inside her. He moaned again as her slit began to give him what he wanted; her delicious juices. He knew she would only need a bit more of stimulation and so he clung now harder to her clit and sucked, the tip of his tongue rolling over the tip of it and massaging it. Hearing her moan just intensified his sucking. Klaus looked at her smiling as he kept sucking, she was just the way he wanted her, moaning her name. "Cum for me.. Baby," he said as his hand went up to her breast again and squeeze it hard. His tongue wen back to business licking her juices and replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Caroline arched her back off the bed as her eyes shut tight she was in so much pleasure she couldn't form coherent words. She bit down on her lower lip as more and more whimpers of pleasure left her lips. Feeling the way he sucked her clit was almost too much for her to handle, then his fingers began to work on her as well and she just about lost it. As much as she wanted to she couldn't hold back any longer, his voice is also what did the trick. She began shaking in pleasure as her orgasm rocketed quickly through her. "Fuck!" she screamed out, "Oh-FUCK!" she jerked her hips up a little faster as her hips shook a little more as well. After almost two minutes she felt the pleasure subside and her body go limp. She moved one of her hands to his shoulders and weakly pulled him up, kissing his lips and tasting herself against him. "That felt so good.." she murmured before moving her hand down to his pants. "A promise is a promise," she grinned as she began rubbing her hand over his noticeable erection.


End file.
